


Flowers don’t grow in the sand

by Flourpotts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternative universe university, F/M, Muggle Life, Muggle-born Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, own universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourpotts/pseuds/Flourpotts
Summary: This is just some little Day dream I had and thought it was just so James potter that it’s spiraled into this and I plan on writing a lot more but for now there is this little taster and I promise I will write a lot more of this this week.





	Flowers don’t grow in the sand

Lily, like she had done everyday since she moved to the coast, spent her morning walking down the beach outside her house. Taking off her shoes she stepped slowly into the water, it barley reached her ankles when she decided to carry on walking down the beach. During the day time this wouldn’t have been possible, what with the surfers legging it in and out the water from ever direction. But right now, as the sun was rising and the waters where still the beach was empty and peaceful. Well peaceful right up until the point she looked up away from her feet and saw a six foot something lankey man-boy running at full speed right for her.


End file.
